


MINE | YEONBIN

by yeonbintaeko0k



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonbintaeko0k/pseuds/yeonbintaeko0k
Summary: "We can be friends, but the one and only rule is not to catch feelings for me. I don't really believe in that kindof stuff."
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> I did have this as Time Runs Out, but sitting down I didn't think going the murder mystery route was something I wanted to do on my first book. So, I decided to do something more of a fluffy self-discovery book until I became more confident with my writing. Most of my stuff is written on google docs and then brought over. If you see any mistakes, let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> TW / CW : There will be a few trigger warnings that I would like to talk about. Cussing, Smut, Sexual Harassment, Eating Disorders, Parental abuse. If anymore pop up that I feel should be told to the reader I will update this along with having the trigger warnings on top of the chapter.  
> While the book will have smut, I will have it fixed where there will be chapter dedicated to said scene so you can skip said chapter and still enjoy the story. I hope you enjoy!

Behind the small counter, Yeonjun set in the stool with his ankles crossed and his chin resting on his fist. The rain made it hard to concentrate on the book in front of him and there weren't any customers to tend to. It made his job easy and helped him get caught up with his homework for his university classes.

With a yawn, Yeonjun looked up from the page he had been staring at and out the large window of the bookshop. Despite it being well past noon the rain and clouds covered up the sun's rays casting the outside world into a slumber-like mood. The student watched as umbrellas of every color danced up and down the busy sidewalk, he couldn't help but wonder about the lives of everyone who passed by and what brought them to that exact moment - a habit the young male had picked up while on the bus going to and from highschool. Sometimes he caught himself making up false identities and lives for said people, helping make his small part of the world a little bit bigger.

With the sudden ring of the shop's door hitting the bell at the top, the store employee looked from the window to the source of the noise. Yeonjun couldn't see who had walked in due to the black umbrella covering the person's upper half, but it was easily seen that the male was extremely tall - taller than most men in Korea. He was so caught up with his height that it shocked him when the umbrella folded in revealing its owner behind the wet black cloth. He was in a grey and white cardigan and a plain black t-shirt. His dark black hair swept just across the start of the bridge of his nose in straight locks - everything about the man in front of him was beyond handsome.

Yeonjun watched as he began to make his way into the shelf of books, going out of sight, while he felt his heart crash against his ribcage. Who was that? Had he been here before? Surely, he would have remembered someone like that if he had. This wasn't normal for Yeonjun, things like this wasn't something he normally got shy or jittery over. But here he was, wanting to know more about the tall, dark, and handsome man who had just disappeared behind the shelves. He wanted the real story behind him, not the ones he liked making up to pass the time.Maybe he could go find what shelf he was at and organize the books? It would be an easy enough excuse to see what time of books he was into and maybe start up a conversation.

He began standing up when the tall male appeared with an armful of books, as he laid down the books Yeonjun was upset at himself for not finding the courage to hunt him down in the story earlier. Now he was ready to check out and they wouldn't have much time to talk. With a soft, almost invisible huff, Yeonjun began to pick up the book, getting ready to scan the barcodes when he realized the books weren't fiction - but booked dedicated to self help. It was such a unique yet odd choice of reading material that it almost threw him back for a moment.

"Self help?" Yeonjun asked, lifting an eyebrow as he began ringing up the books. In that moment, a sheepish grin appeared across the customer's face, revealing a set of dimples that he was not ready for and felt as though his heart had completely skipped a beat.

"Yeah, I always like to find better ways to improve myself as a person." He answered back. rubbing the back of his neck. "I really enjoy them."

"There is nothing wrong with that." Yeonjun smiled as he began putting the books in a paper bag before reading the price. After the brief exchange of money, the stranger opened back his umbrella and stepped into the sea of umbrellas.

As the bell chimed signaling the close of the door, a breath left Yeonjun's lungs. He isn't the shy type and if it had been anyone else or if he hadn't been so taken aback, he could have easily asked for it with ease. He was beyond aggravated at himself and he may never walk into this bookstore again.

"You okay?" The sound of a familiar voice so close caused Yeonjun to jump, grabbing onto the counter to keep from finding his face in the carpet. Seeing his reaction, Beomgyu let out a loud laugh while clapping his hands together, the quietness that had been so nice quickly vanished once again. "Wow! Did you really not hear me come up? I have been here since the start of my break."

Beomgyu worked at the small coffee shop that was inside of the bookstore. The male had worked there since his years in highschool and pulled strings to get Yeonjun his job junior year. Once they were accepted into the college the store owner let them move into the empty apartment above the bookstore.

"No, I wouldn't have jumped if I knew you were there, Idiot." Yeonjun let out a halfhearted retort as he stood up from the stool grabbing a stack of books, trying to look busy before questions would be asked. The scent of Coffee now filled the small area and continued to question as he began putting the books back where they belonged.

"Who was that?" Beomgyu finally asked the question that was looming between the two.

"I have no idea. Isn't it time for you to go back to the register?"

"Nah. No one is here, it's raining and no one will be stupid enough to come into here apart from the guy who you obviously have a thing for." the other male smiled leaning against the bookshelf behind him as Yeonjun continued organizing and putting up books.

"I have a thing for no one. You know this and the day you tell Taehyun how you feel is the day you can try and tease me about my nonexistence feelings towards a stranger I'll never see again."

Beomgyu's face fell for a brief moment before his eyes flashed passed Yeonjun's shoulders and began raising his hands as if he was surrendering. "Sorry, Yeonjun. You're right. I'll go back to my little coffee shop." With a wink, Beomgyu turned on his heels and began walking down the book aisle. Just as he began to back out the soft chime of the bell filled the store. Turning around, he saw the same tall dark haired earlier was standing in front of the door.

The stranger's dark black hair stuck to his forehead as rain water dripped down his face that was slightly tilted down and onto the carpet of the store. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his soaked cardigan. Yeonjun stood there in silence, his lips slightly parted as he continued to stare at the male he had just told his best friend he'd never see before. All that could be heard was the soft hum of the lights overhead and the soft ticking of the clock that was behind the counter. What was he supposed to say, what was he supposed to do?

That was when the taller male finally lifted his head, his eyes almost reluctantly looking into Yeonjun's. They were a beautiful shade of brown and big and round, they were beautiful. However, that wasn't what caused the gasp that left Yeonjun's lips. It was the emptiness and hopelessness that filled the eyes of the stranger. It was as if he had let the mask drop and was letting Yeonjun - someone he didn't even know, see his pain.

"Dude, come on! You're getting the carpet all wet!" Beomgyu's voice broke Yeonjun out of his trance as he looked over at the brown haired male making his way to the front of the story, even from here, Yeonjun could see the brown sugar on the corner of his lips. He was sneaking desserts again, that little shit.

"Hey, Gyu, you - " Yeonjun began but was interrupted by the soaked male.

"I'm sorry. The wind outside picked up and my umbrella slipped out of my hands and onto the street where it was run over. Today hasn't been a good day and I thought I could sit in the coffee shop until the rain stopped." He spoke softly as he looked everywhere but the two shorter male's in front of him.

"Ill have to mop up the puddle th-" Beomgyu whined but stopped, taking note of the sharp glare that was passed his way buy Yeonjun. With a huff the barista rolled his eyes. "Okay, but you're putting on different clothes we have in the back that are uniforms. Just wash them and bring them back when you can. Hyung, you know where they are. I'm going back to finish the desserts." With a wave of his hand, Beomgyu turned on his heels and made his way back into the jointed coffee shop. A part of Yeonjun wanted to know if he spent making the sugary treats or eating them.

"I am sorry, he just really hates cleaning." Yeonjun commented, his eyes searching the strangers face looking for the emptiness that was there before. But he couldn't see anything passed the soft smile on the tall male's face. He released a soft warm aura around him that made Yeonjun even more curious about the somber one that had been there earlier.

"Ofcourse, I understand. Can I go get changed so I don't get a cold?" Yeonjun mentally slapped himself and nodded at his words as he told the male to follow him and lead him into the back room that smelled of dust and books. As Yeonjun looked through the box of uniforms, he tried finding his size but it felt nothing would actually cover the long legs of the other male.

"I don't know if we have any pants that could fit you...what is your name?" Yeonjun had gone this whole time realizing he had not asked him the one question that he was upset not being able to ask earlier. "That's fine, As long as I can stay in here and out of the rain, I'll be fine. And I'm Choi Soobin, I go to the university here."


	2. Games & Booze

"Soobin? Why does that name sound familiar - I swear to god, Jimin, if you don't fucking heal me, I'll leave your ass with the enemy team!" Jungkook's voice yelled through team chat, causing Yeonjun to shake his head. It was never a peaceful night gaming with Jungkook or Jin playing, though he lucked out and it was only Jungkook tonight. It would have been so much louder with Jin partly rapping his words back at Jungkook everytime they argued. 

"I'm doing the best I can, Kook, you and Taehyung aren't keeping the dps off of me! - Yeonjun, is his last name Choi?" Jimin's voice quickly changed tones as he addressed the younger male. It was Saturday night and he always hung out with his friends and played video games with them - which mostly just consisted of them yelling and throwing curse words at each other.

It had been two weeks since Soobin had hung out at the bookshop while waiting for the rain to subside and Yeonjun took his breaks and lunch to talk to the dark haired male. He was kind and smart and was getting his degree in business to take over his mother's flower shop - though he wanted to be a reporter. Sadly, the rain died down and his clothes had dried. He left without so much as looking back at Yeonjun.

"Yeah. How did you know?" Yeonjun asked into his mic - he was so busy with the conversation that he didn't realize Jimin had rezzed him until it was too late. "Shit. Sorry for wasting your rez, hyung." He added quickly - waiting for Jimin to throw a passive aggressive insult to him. 

"Soobin is a sweet guy, he follows Yoongi around like a lost puppy, even though he towers over Yoongi. It’s like a lab hiding behind a pomeranian." Hyunjin laughed, finally coming back into the conversation. Hyunjin didn’t really play games, but he always set in chat and hung out with everyone. Though, Yeonjun was pretty certain he mostly stayed for Hoseok due to his major crush on the boy. 

Did everyone but Yeonjun know who Soobin was until a few weeks ago?

"Yeah. If he's a giant, then it's the kid Yoongi has known since he was young. Their mothers were friends - so they basically grew up like brothers. Yoongi is a bit protective over him due to some crap that happened while he was young." 

"Oh"

"Why?"

"No reason, I told you this a bit ago, but he came into the bookstore a few weeks ago. It was raining and he had to come back. I dried hi-"

"Yeonjun has a big fat crush on him!" Beomgyu screamed coming into Yeonjun's room, falling onto the elders bed.

"Shut up! How can I have a crush on someone who I just met once and never saw again? That’s ridiculous. And get off my bed! You haven't taken a shower yet and I don’t want those crumbs on your face to get on my bed. It’ll attract bugs!"

"You're worse than Jin-hyung." Beomgyu mumbled using the sleeve of his sweater to wipe at his face, missing the crumbs and what he hoped was icing off his chin.

"Noone is worse than Jin-hyung" Jungkook laughed into the mic - though Beomgyu couldn't hear him. 

"There is something you should know about Soobin. I won't go into his personal life. But, he won't date you." Jimin spoke up softly after a few moments of Beomgyu and Yeonjun bickering back and forth. 

"Hm? Straight? Closeted? Boyfriend? Undercover spy coming to take me out?" Yeonjun asked most of it in a joking manner. 

"Yeonjun. He's not straight, he came out in highschool and it caused some trouble for him. You of all people should understand. However, he doesn't date. I don't want to see you holding a torch for someone who will never like you back. Look at Gyu for example. How long has he had feelings for Taehyun? How long have you watched him hurt? I don't want another one of my friends hurting. You'd be good for Soobin and he'd mellow you out - but I'm talking about friendship, Yeonjun."

Yeonjun sighed. 

"Wait! Is he that really sweet kid that's with Yoongi all the time? He follows him around like a lost puppy. I swear. He doesn't act like he's six foot tall." Taehyung asked as VICTORY displayed over the screen indicating they had one their match. “He’s a gentle giant, but Jimin is right. He has way too much baggage. More than you are ready for. I wouldn’t let anything develop more than the friend stage. Nothing against you or Soobin, but one of you will be hurt by the end and I don’t want to have to pick you up off the floor. And no matter who gets hurt - I will have to pick you up, from either heartache or you being pummeled into the ground by Yoongi.” 

“Wait! I want to join before you start a new game! Is there any room for me to jump in?” Beomgyu jumped up, almost tripping on his own feet before looking over Yeonjun’s shoulder.

“Uh? It's just Jimin, Tae, Kook and I playing. Yoongi may play when he gets back from the studio and Hyunjin is just hanging out in call with us. You missed Jin and Hobi, they left about an hour ago.” the pink haired male started rubbing his neck as the younger made his way out of his room, stumbling over anything and everything. How can someone have so much energy? Just watching him made Yeonjun feel tired. 

“Okay, but before Gyu gets in call, can we not talk to him about Taehyun? Let’s keep the fact he has a girlfriend from him for a bit longer. He’s waiting for a straight guy to love him and it’s really hard to watch.” Hyunjin let out fast, but before he could continue the sentence Jungkook let out a laugh. “What’s so funny?” the irritation and confusion in Hyunjin’s voice was clear.

“You..do realize they made out just a few weeks ago, right? Sober. Nothing clouding Taehyun’s judgement.” Jimin let out a sigh. “Straight guys don’t try and hook up with their bi best friend. Their whole friendship has been like this. He says he’s straight, but does something to confuse both himself and Gyu. Why do you think he’s kept him hooked all these years? And Suddenly getting a girlfriend after saying he didn’t want one for months? We never even-” Jimin was off by the sound of someone joining the chat and quickly shut the conversion off. 

The night continued on like normal without bringing any more light to the relationship in their conversation apart from Jungkook telling Taehyung he was going to break up with him due to mistakes in the game. It wasn’t anything new due to most of them yelling similar things to each other all the time with Beomgyu fake sobbing and telling everyone they were tearing the family apart. After ranking up and finally all of them reaching Grand-Master they all began leaving call one by one until it was just Jimin and Yeonjun left. 

“Look. Yeonjun, I know feelings aren’t there, I know you are interested in him, though,.and it’s a really bad idea. Just, please, try and stay just friends with him. Taehyung was right, there is way too much baggage to unpack and I don’t think he’ll ever truly open up to you the way you want him to. I may sound harsh, but it’s the truth and it could get messy and everyone will be in the middle. Just look at Beomgyu, he has came over to our house crying and confused over his situation. It never ends well when you fall for someone who isn’t willing to open up emotionally to you. It can get toxic and I just want the best for you. Soobin is amazing and charming and adorable.”

“Jimin. I don’t have his number, he never gave it to me the day at the store, he just changed back into his clothes and left. I will probably never see him again.” 

“He comes to Yoongi’s parties, Junnie, I am surprised you haven’t ran into him before.” With a sigh, Jimin added, “Yoongi is signalling that he wants to go to bed. I’ll let you go, if you need me - you can call or text. Yoongi, aswell.”

After exchanging good nights and hanging up, Yeonjun went to lay in his bed. Once he did, he was wide awake. He never put much thought into the hurt that came with the one-sided love that Beomgyu had. It caused both of his bestfriends to drown themselves in sex and alcohol - Beomgyu to forget his feelings for Taehyun and Taehyun to try and even out his confused thoughts towards Beomgyu. It was a mess and Yeonjun knew he was probably the only reason the two still hung out. But, he would never see Soobin again, he didn’t have to worry about feelings becoming a thing. He had never seen him at a party or hanging out with Yoongi before, so it was something he never had to worry about.

  
  
  


Beomgyu was drunk. Again.

Yeonjun sighed. He knew when Beomgyu had mentioned going to Jungkook’s party, he had caught wind about Taehyun’s girlfriend and wanted to forget about it. However, he didn’t expect the boy to be drunk an hour after they had arrived and it only added to the fire that was the situation that Taehyun was here. They would fight and Beomgyu would go find someone to hook up with. 

Yeonjun began making his way to the boy with the fluffy black hair before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking behind him, a soft smiling Namjoon stared back at him. “I got him, I was going to go home anyways, Kai got into a fight with his boyfriend so I can take Beomgyu home on my way with Kai. You passed your exam. Go let loose and have fun.” the pink haired male stood silent for a few moments arguing with himself, as both Kai and Beomgyu’s best friend, shouldn’t he be the one to take care of them?

“Seriously, Junnie - go have fun. I got them.” The elder didn’t wait for a response before making his way to his drunk roommate, trying to talk him into letting him go off the boy he was suctioned to. Yeonjun waited until Namjoon finally talked the smaller boy into going home and carried him out with a tear stained Kai following close behind. He wouldn’t stay long, just long enough to talk to his friends and leave. 

He had been to plenty of Jungkook’s parties and knew exactly where to find him. He made his way through the house and through the backdoor where not only Jungkook but the others were hanging out around a fire pit, their laughs could be heard across the yard even with the music playing inside.

“Taehyun, you literally only dated a week. How did you already get bored of her?” Jungkook laughed as he doubled over spilling some of whatever in his cup in his lap. “Shit.” He let out a curse before using a discarded jacket on the ground to dab the liquid off his ripped blue jeans. 

“She just didn’t do it for me.” Taehyun rolled his eyes.

“But at my party? With you and your ex-fling and Kai and his boyfriend fighting, it's killing the vibes.” Jungkook puckered his lips in a pout as he crossed his arms. 

“Jungkook, your parties aren’t your parties if there isn’t at least one dramatic scene.” Yeonjun added, sitting beside Jin and Jimin in a fold out lawn chair. “Namjoon had to drag a drunk Beomgyu home just now. '' he chucked. 

“Wait. Yeonjun?” arching an eyebrow, the pink haired male looked over in the direction of the familiar voice and he felt his mouth suddenly become dry. Right beside Yoongi was Soobin. He was wearing a sweater with a green and white cardigan over a plain white tee with light blue jeans and white chucks with cute round glasses making his already innocently wide eyes look rounder. 

“Oh. Hey, Soobin.” Yeonjun smiled as Jungkook leaned over offering him a beer, his shoulders shaking in a silent laugh, as he took the chilled bottle, his eyes drifted to Jimin who tried to wear a sympathetic smile as he mouthed sorry. 

“You know them?” Soobin asked softly gesturing to those around them with a wavy of his hand. 

“Yeah, you could say these are my best friends. We are missing three of four, since I don’t see Hyunjin.”

“Hyunjin as in my roommate?” Soobin’s eyebrows disappeared into his bangs as shock took over his features as well.

His what?


	3. Withering Wallflowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy / corny / cliché chapter ahead. I loved writing it though!

"Your what?" Yeonjun asked, his eyes going to Jimin's, who shrunk behind Yoongi whose face was a mask of confusion. Jimin poked his head from behind Yoongi’s shoulder slightly before mouthing a soft ‘oops’ and ‘sorry’.

"Uh. Yeah? I have known Hyunjin since freshman year of highschool. We've been bestfriends since. Why?" Soobin asked timidly. Yeonjun could tell by the way his eyes darted over every face in the circle trying to read the atmosphere. Which probably didn't help due to everyone's face being completely different. With Yoongi mirroring the dark haired boy’s with confusion, Jimin's looking a bit guilty, and Jungkook showing amused curiosity. The others mostly just tried to mind their own business or suddenly found the label on their beer far more interesting.

"I have known Hyunjin since sophomore year of high school, we hang out a lot while we play games." Yeonjun tried to explain as he scratched his cheek. He felt bad, the boy looked ready to bolt out from the yard and into a bush - sort of like a rabbit. “He never mentioned a roommate, I always assumed he lived alone. We mostly meet here or at Jimin's house, so I have never been to his place.”

"So you're one of the loud asses he hangs out with in those calls when everyones yelling?" Soobin asked, causing Jungkook to wheeze.Everyone’s eyes bounced to the blond haired boy, who was bent over in his chair laughing at Yeonjun only knew. Taehyung’s own cheeks flushed at embarrassment at the scene Jungkook decided he wanted to cause today.

"Dude, chill." Yoongi snapped, throwing a red plastic cup in the direction of Jungkook as he held his stomach, his gasps as he tried to breath filling the back yard and over the roar of the music from inside the home.

"This should be a k-drama. My parties are the best." He gasped out between trying to contain his laughter.

"Seriously, Taehyung, get your man. He looks and sounds like a dying seal." Taehyun took one last sip out of his cup before following Yoongi's lead and throwing it at Jungkook's head - which only caused a tipsy Jungkook to laugh more before Jin brought his head up to the back of Jungkook’s head, smacking it.

"Shit. a dying seal?” Jungkook murmured, rubbing the back of his head as Taehyung kicked him in the shin. The younger of the two let out a yelp before gripping his leg muttering out curses.”Is it beat up on J.K. day? Damn it! You guys should go to prison for abuse of something so adorable!” Jungkook’s rambling went on and everyone’s gaze went to a Taehyung who sighed before whispering softly in his lover’s ear before he went silent, cheeks turning a bright hue.

"What's going on?" Soobin asked, suddenly standing up, putting his can of soda in the cupholder of his chair. He brought the conversation back to what it was at the beginning - before Jungkook decided to derail it as he always did.His body was tense, his fist clenching and unclenching and his eyes bounced between everyone but refusing to meet anyone in the eyes. He was looking like a prey, and Yeonjun suddenly felt bad. However. he couldn't deny how cute he was.

"Binnie, it's okay." Jimin smiled up at the taller male, lightly putting his hand on one of Soobin’s closed fists. "Yeonjun just brought you up when you spent the day at the bookstore. He didn't know you hung out with us and we didn't tell him you were Hyunjin's roommate, is all. I'm sure he's just really confused."

"Oh." Soobin breathed out, his cheeks began to turn a soft pink as he looked down at the ground, rubbing the back of his head slowly as his tongue poked at the inside of his cheek.

The tension left the group as a few moments passed, Soobin finally settled back in his chair beside Yoongi whose shoulders stopped looking all that tense. The group fell back into an easy chatter, talking about anything and everything with a few awful puns from Jin and several sexual innuendos from Jungkook. Soon the boys began getting drunk and the calm atmosphere quickly dissolved. Squeals and giggles could be heard throughout the backyard as Jungkook and Yeonjun both had found water guns behind the shed and began chasing the other boys around spraying them when they got close.

"I swear to god, Jungkook, if you squirt me again with that you won't be gett-" Taehyung was cut off by Yeonjun hitting him in the back of his curly head. "Seriously! You were so calm tonight Yeonjun! Why act like a little shit with Jungkook again?" He screamed, his shirt sticking to his tanned skin as he began marching toward Jungkook whose shoulders were bouncing in silent laughter and delight.

Yeonjun quickly hid behind a tree as he watched Jungkook roll across the yard military style, shooting everyone he could in the process. The others were frantic, trying to find a place to hide.

"Seriously. Yoongi tell them how immature and ridiculous this is! Can't we have one night without these two being this way?" Jin rapped his words together quickly as he held one of the fold out chairs in front of his face. Yeonjun couldn't tell if he was going to use it as a shield or a weapon - probably either if he knew his friend right.

"I mean..." Yoongi was trying to hide his smile as he began creeping up on Jin. Jin looked over and before he could say or do anything, Yoongi pulled out his water gun and sprayed him in the face. Jungkook was dying from laughter as the two eldest of the group began to playfully fight, Jin chasing Yoongi with his chair swinging and Yoongi laughing and throwing over taunts along with shooting the eldest of the two a few times with water. Jimin's laughter could be heard over the music as his legs finally gave way and he threw himself on the ground.

The night continued this way and eventually Yoongi and Jungkook had thrown their boyfriends in the pool and were then chased by said boyfriends. It continued in its normal chaotic way until Yeonjun realized he hadn't seen Soobin sinceJungkook and himself decided to snoop inside of Jungkook’s shed a few hours back.

His eyes looked over the scenery of the yard before stopping on the side profile of the dark haired male sitting at the side of the pool, his jeans rolled up to his knees as his legs lightly kicked the water around.

Yeonjun looked over at his group, Jungkook had a still wet Taehyung over his shoulder slapping his rear as the others laughed, throwing cups at the couple. With a slight chuckle, he made his way to the pool side and set beside Soobin.

"You're not drinking?" Yeonjun asked, nodding towards the red can of cola in Soobin's hands, the younger of the two shook his head.

"No. I don't really like drinking. But I come to these things to hang out with Yoongi and Jimin." He spoke with a shrug, his eyes never left the water. The way the water ripples reflected off Soobin's face was soothing in a way to Yeonjun, but it also caused his stomach to tie in a knot.

"How come I never see you?" Yeonjun asked as he began taking off his own shoes and rolling up his pants legs before sticking his feets into the water alongside Soobin, letting their shoulders lightly brush as he set down.

"I'm normally always here, I guess I never stuck out much. You, Beomgyu, and Jungkook normally are off doing something ridiculous or pulling off a prank - So, it's easy for me to blend into the crowd." The words caused guilt to ripple in Yeonjun's chest. He had always been around, but it felt impossible. Surely he would have noticed him?

"Don't feel bad, I realized back at the bookstore that you either forgot who I was or never noticed me." Soobin finally looked away from the water and over at Yeonjun. His eyes were reflecting the same sadness as they had when he walked back into the store at his job all those weeks ago.

It could be the alcohol in his system or the way Soobin looked at him with those big sad brown eyes, but he suddenly wanted to make him feel better and got the perfect idea on how to do so. Quickly, he stood up, wobbling a bit due to his drunken state and held his hand out. "Come on." A soft smile spread across the visuals of the elder.

"Where are we going?" Soobin asked as he took his hand, letting Yeonjun pull him up. Soobin was slightly taller than him, but with his timid personality it was really hard to remember sometimes.

"You're so freakishly tall." Yeonjun blurted gazing up at Soobin, who then shifted his weight on one leg as he looked away. "Fuck. That wasn't nice at all. I'm sorry. My filter goes away after I drink. And where we are going is a surprise, come on."

Soobin smiled softly and Yeonjun watched as his eyes shifted from his to over his shoulder. Laughing could still be heard from across the yard. With a quick turn of his head, he saw the six others were still chasing each other around - though the cooler was open and they were throwing handfuls of ice at each other. Jungkook had just finished stuffing the back of Jin's shirt with the frozen cubes.

"We need to go before Jin decides to kill everyone." Yeonjun chuckled before grabbing his shoes with one hand and Soobin's hand with the other before they made a break for it out the gate and into the front yard. Jin's scream could be heard over the music that was still blaring out.

As Yeonjun was trying to catch his breath, he heard a soft giggle beside him and looking over he saw the dark haired male laughing. His hair was slightly disheveled and his nose scrunched slightly as he laughed. Again, it reminded Yeonjun of a small bunny and it felt as if it became harder to breathe as something in his chest began to swell at the sight of the younger smiling.

"Seriously, this group is so dysfunctional." Soobin said through his fit of giggles as he set down putting his shoes and socks back on.

"That's a nice way to put in." Yeonjun shook his head as he mirrored the other male, putting his own banged up chucks on his feet.

+++

"A cookie place open this late? Who would have thought?" Soobin exclaimed as they left the small bakery that was created to be open during late night hours. Yeonjun normally always went there after one of Jungkook's parties. "Do you think they knew you were drunk?" Soobin continued as he held the plate sized cookie to his mouth, nibbling on it slightly. They began to walk down the road with only a few street lights lighting up their path as they made their way back to the party.

"It's really nice, especially when Jungkook doesn't have food at his parties because it sobbers people up." Yeonjun replied shaking his head. "I swear, the wilder his party gets the happier he is. Its like he wants cops to show up or something."

"He seems happy, which I don't understand why having a house full of drunk college students makes anyone happy." Soobin pushed his glasses onto the top of his head as he continued to eat his cookie. "Are you sure you don't want a bite? I feel bad you only got one for me." Soobin began to hand the large cookie towards Yeonjun, offering the elder to take a bite as he continued to chew on his own mouthful.

"Oh no. I'm drunk and not really hungry. I just felt you might have wanted to step out for a bit. My first place was to take you there." Yeonjun slipped his hands into his own back pockets as they continued their way to Jungkook's house. It was silent for a bit as Soobin enjoyed his cookie, which he finished rather quickly.

"Those cookies are way too big. I'm so full and I don't want to walk back." Soobin whined after a while of walking. It was about a twenty minute walk and they were just now a little over halfway back.

"Then get on my back." Yeonjun stated simply as he squatted in front of the other male.

"Yeonjun. I'm taller than you and you're drunk." Soobin protested.

"I've sobered up." It wasn't a lie, but not necessarily the truth either. "Plus, I'm a lot stronger than you think - I can carry you bridal style if that's what you want."

Soobin let out a snort. "Yeah that doesn't work for me."

"Then get your ass on my back." Yeonjun joked, a chuckled escaping his lips. "I'll keep standing like this until you let me give you a piggyback ride."

Soobin sighed defeated and soon Yeonjun felt arms around his neck. With a little help and a slight squeal from Soobin, his legs were around his waist and he began carrying him almost effortlessly on his back as the dark haired male held his arms around his neck almost choking Yeonjun.

"So.." Soobin began as Yeonjin held onto the boy's thighs trying to help him stay up. "I never really heard the story of how you met everyone. I met them all through Yoongi in high school. But one day you and your group began coming to Jungkook's parties and you guys hung out ever since."

"Oh. Taehyun and I got Jungkook out of a pickle and helped him beat the shit out of a few bastards who thought it was cool to say homophobic shit at a football game to Taehyung. Jungkook basically announced us as his friends and we have been here ever since."

"Can you guys have one non-chaotic moment?" Soobin retorted, but if Yeonjun wasn't mistaken there was humor in his tone.

"With Jungkook? Never."

+++

Soobin always admired Yoongi's friendship with the people he hung out with. They always got in trouble together, but they also seemed extremely close and had always had each other's backs. Soobin knew what Yeonjun and Taehyun had done for Taehyung wasn't a simple thing in Jungkook's eyes and its why their group quickly was pushed into the circle. They and Beomgyu and Kai completed the group like puzzle pieces. Beomgyu and Yeonjun gave Jungkook accomplices to all the chaotic shit he did and Taehyun gave someone who helped Yoongi mellow out the group. Kai was adorable and funny and loud - but extremely pure and it felt as if it gave the group a little more life outside of Hoseok. Soobin however didn’t really fit the group in anyway, but he was okay with that, wasn’t he?

Soobin was always content with just having Yoongi and Hyunjin - and now Jimin - as close friends. He didn't mind being the wall flower, it kept things safe for him. Safe was good, safe was something he always played.

"Soobin?" Yeonjun's voice pulled the younger from his thoughts and back to the pink haired male. He had stopped walking and was standing in the middle of the deserted road with his dark hue's seering into his. "You went quiet and was staring at me pretty intensely."

"Oh! Sorry!" Soobin flushed, hiding his face into the bend of his arm. "Just deep in thoughts!"

"Nah. Thats not going to work tonight." The older of the two tsk'ed as he began adjusting his grip on Soobin's thighs.

"What are -" the youngest wasn't able to complete his sentence before Yeonjun took off in a run - moving from the road and onto the yards of the homes they passed. A squeal left the lips of Soobin as his arms tightened around the other's neck. "Yeonjun! You're drunk! You're going to fall!"

And like clockwork, they barely made it onto the second yard before he stumbled and the both tumbled onto the ground in a fit of laughs and giggles. The giggles slowly stopped when both realized Yeonjun had ended up on top of Soobin, his body pressing against his.

"That may have been a bit stupid." Yeonjun breathed out as he held himself up with his elbows at either side of Soobin's head.

"You think?" Soobin retorted with a soft smile. He didn't know what had brought him to do his next action, but his hand lightly gripped the collar of Yeonjun's hoodie.

Yeonjun's gaze went from Soobin's eyes, shifting between both, to his grip. The dark haired male could see a shock and confusion form into the hues as they made their way back to gaze into Soobin's.

If someone had told Soobin when Jimin dragged him from his and Hyunjin's apartment for the party, that he would have been a bit careless tonight - he probably would have laughed in their face. But here he was, under one of Yoongi's closest friends.

Yeonjun began lowering himself, bringing his lips closer to Soobin's. His heart began pounding against his chest in both excitement and nervousness as his eyes fluttered closed. And just as they closed it was like being brought back into his childhood, with the yelling and the cursing - a heartbroken face. It was enough to remind him, remind him why he never let himself cross this line with anyone.

He lightly shoved at Yeonjun's chest before their lips could connect. "I have one rule if we become friends!" Soobin blurted out causing the older to pause.

"A rule?" Yeonjun echoed back, arching an eyebrow slightly as he clearly continued to fight back a smile.

"The one rule is to not fall for me." His words rushed out, his cheeks turning a bright red.

"Did you - just use the rule from A Walk To Remember?" Yeonjun let out a laugh before rolling off of Soobin and onto his back. "You don't do romance - and yet you used one of the most romantic movies out there to friendzone me." He mused as his gaze fixated on the night sky.

"One, it was a book first, and two it's a classic. Three, I'm serious." Soobin let his own look up into the blinking stars, his hands resting lightly on his chest willing his aching chest to slow down some.

"That seems like a pretty fair deal if you ask me. Friends?" Yeonjun asked, his voice filling the air around them as both males continued their eyesight upwards.

"Friends." Soobin agreed, a smile forming on his lips. This wasn't normal for Soobin. He always played his cards safe, not allowing people near him. But, something shifted that day at the cafe. He was tired, tired of always being the one to be forgotten, tired of being on the outside looking in. Safe was boring and if he let anyone in, he should let those Yoongi trusted in, right? Especially after sitting back and watching the group for so many years.

"Yeonjun?" Soobin let his head roll to the side, looking at the male whose shoulder brushed his slightly as they laid on their back.

"Hm?" He hummed as his gaze went from the stars to look over at him. Something shifted in his eyes as they made eye contact. Pity? No - that wasn't it. It was something Soobin couldn't put a finger on, but he pushed it out of his thoughts.

"I don't want to be a wallflower anymore." He whispered, never breaking eye contact with the other.

"The don't be." Yeonjun answered back simply, a soft smile forming at the corner of his lips.


End file.
